DecayingShift
by Tobinboy100
Summary: In this world, it's 'Steal or Starve'. Everything is decaying rapidly. The food is molding, all the houses are deconstructing, and the monsters are all getting illnesses, and it's up to Frisk to somehow save them from this horrible world. But how can she when no one believes that she will succeed? (AU) (Female Frisk) (Will update picture when I can.) (Takes Place in 'StoryShift'.)
1. The Curse

"HELLO, HUMAN! ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Frisk felt someone continuesly poking her. She groaned and sat upright, rubbing her back in pain.

She looked around her, and asked "Where am I?" All she saw was decaying rock on the walls, some flowers below her, and a tall, skeleton figure with a dirty purple robe standing in front of her.

"OH, HUMAN, YOU'RE ALIVE! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Papyrus asked her. He attempeted to help Frisk up, but she crawled backwards to stay keep away from him.

"ARE YOU SCARED, HUMAN? DON'T BE! I PROMISE I DON'T BE!" Papyrus told her.

"M-My name is Frisk." She told him. "WHAT A BEAUTIFUL NAME YOU HAVE!" Papyrus said as he took her hand.

He lead her through a door that had a sign that read 'IF YOU ARE HUMAN, PLEASE WAIT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO PICK HIM UP! (IF YOU CAN'T FIND ME, THEN CALL MY NUMBER!)' The sign had no number on it.

"Where's the number on that sign?" Frisk asked Papyrus. "THAT'S A VERY GOOD QUESTION…. I DON'T KNOW!" He told her.

In the next room, there was a simple patch of decaying grass and that was it. "What's this room?" She asked out of curiosity. "IF I RECALL CORRECTLY, THERE USE TO BE A TROUBLING WEED HERE, BUT NOW IT'S GONE!"

 _Troubling weed…?_ Frisk thought to herself. _What could he mean by that?_

They went into the next room, which had a switch and some panels on the floor that cleary were clearly getting worn out. "THE RUINS IS FILLED WITH PUZZLES THAT WERE MADE BY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, JUST BECAUSE I WANTED TOO!"

"But what if someone were to get stuck on a puzzle?" Frisk shyly asked. "DO NOT WORRY, FRISK! I MADE THESE PUZZLES EASY ENOUGH FOR EVEN A **FROGGIT** TO DO! JUST TO SHOW YOU, I'LL DO A PUZZLE!"

Papyrus stepped on four panels, but they didn't go down. Then, he tried jumping up and down on them. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THESE STUPID PANELS!?" Papyrus said out loud in anger.

"M-Maybe it's stuck because of the rust, sir." Frisk said shyly.

Papyrus looked at the panel and noticed how rusty it was.

"…..WOW. BOY, DO I FEEL DUMB." Papyrus paused, then continued by saying "I GUESS YOU CAN SAY I'M _RUSTY_ WITH MY MIND!"

"…...Hahaha?" She slowly said. Papyrus went near the door and forcibly opened the door with his bone magic. "OK, LET'S GO ON TO THE NEXT ROOM!"

After a few decaying rooms of broken puzzles, they finally reached Papyrus' home.

Papyrus turned around and said "WELCOME, FRISK, TO YOUR NEW HOME!" After saying it, he walked into his home.

Frisk just stared at it in despair and sadness. The home was deconstucting itself. The bricks were falling out, some rats were coming in and out of holes in the walls, and a whole lot of mold all over the walls.

To the right of it, there seemed to be a grayish star. She went over it and touched it. When she did, she heard a phrase play in her mind.

*Seeing Papyrus' house makes you feel a air of death and despair.

*But then you thinking about bringing Papyrus to the surface with a new home fills you with determination.

After hearing the voice, she feels any pain she had previously felt, disappear. _Well, I'll make sure to keep that in mind!_

She walked into the nearly destroyed house, meeting a waiting Papyrus in the middle of the entrance.

"WELCOME TO MY HOME!" Papyrus happily said.

Frisk looked around. The house seemed better on the inside. Yes, it was still dirty and broken, but it was a livable enviroment.

The house seemed to be molding and deconstructing, but it was mostly covered by paintings and and wall paint, actually making it look nice.

There was some dead rats in a corner and the floors creaked at every step they take. "I'LL SHOW YOU TO YOUR ROOM!" Papyrus said, taking Frisk's hand and lead her to the other room.

He stopped in front of a room and said "THIS IS YOUR NEW ROOM, FRISK!" He brought her into the room and the room was REALLY clean, as if no one came into for years.

 _Why is this room so clean compared to the other rooms?_ Frisk thought to herself. "WELL, YOU CAN SLEEP HERE LATER. LET'S GO EAT FOR NOW!"

Frisk didn't realize until just now how hungry she was. Her stomach felt empty, as if a black void was sucking everything out of her.

Papyrus looked at her face and said "WOW, YOU MUST BE REALLY HUNGRY! LET'S QUICKLY GO EAT THEN." Again, he took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen.

Frisk opened the fridge, and to her surprise, there was nearly nothing in there, except for some packets of hot dogs and ketchup.

When Papyrus saw this, he became extremely dishearted, a tear coming down cheek. "Why did I leave him…. He needed me for support….. and I just….. Abandoned him…." He said to himself quietly.

Frisk heard this and said "Who's 'him'?" After hearing that, Papyrus quickly changed his attitude and said "WHO'S READY FOR HOT DOGS!? RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU ARE!"

Frisk looked confused, but raised her hand anyways, as she felt like she was about to starve to death. "OK, GO SIT DOWN AND I WILL COOK THE FOOD!"

Frisk nodded and went to the dining room to sit down. The dining room was also pretty clean, with the exception of the plates, which just had a few cracks, nothing much.

Papyrus gave Frisk a hot dog in a bun, then gave himself one. "WOWIE! THIS IS DELICIOUS, IS IT NOT?" Before Papyrus even got halfway done with his hot dog, Frisk was already done. "WOWIE! YOU MUST HAVE BEEN VERY HUNGRY TO EAT SO QUICKLY!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"If I may ask, sir, why does this place seem to be decaying?" Frisk asked him. Papyrus looked up from his food and said "WELL, WE DON'T KNOT THE _**EXACT** _ CAUSE OF IT, BUT WE'RE SURE THAT IT'S BECAUSE OF _HIS_ DEATH, KINDA LIKE A CURSE."

Frisk asked another question. "Is it happening just here or all over the place?" Papyrus answered with "SADLY, IT'S HAPPENING EVERYWHERE."

Frisk kept on asking questions. "What are the exact effects?" Papyrus, again, answered with "LOSS OF FOOD, EVERYONE CAN'T TRUST EACH OTHER, AND OUR RESOURCES ARE DECAYING REALLY FAST!"

After hearing that, she knew she had to help everyone, somehow. She doesn't know how, but she knows she won't be much of help here.

Finally, she asked one more question. "How do I escape the ruins?"

 **-Author's End Note-**

 **Well, this was the first chapter of 'DecayingShift'! My planned schedule is to upload a new chapter every Monday.**

 **Nothing much I have to add, so leave a helpful review, no flaming, and enjoy the rest of your day!**


	2. The Goodbye

"WHA-WHAT?" Papyrus said in confusion. "WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO LEAVE?"

Frisk explained on how she wanted to attempt to bring all the monsters, especially Papyrus, to the surface to live together peacefully.

"Wow. You care for me that much?" Papyrus quietly said. But he instantly turned back to his usual self and said "WELL, FINE! BUT OF COURSE, I MUST CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!"

He stood up from the table and went to the opening that would lead him onto the next room. "WHEN YOU'RE READY, MEET ME DOWNSTAIRS!"

After saying it, he quickly ran downstairs out of view.

 _But why does he want me to challenge him for?_ Frisk thought to herself. _Well, might as well go see what it's all about._

She went to the stairs and while she went down, the stairs almost broke below. Almost immediately after that, Papyrus yelled "DID I MENTION TO BE CAREFUL ON THE STAIRS? IF NOT, THEN BE CAREFUL!"

"Too late for that…." Frisk whispered to herself as she continued her way down. The minute she got down there, a horrible smell hit her.

It smelled like death, despair, hopelessness, and dead fish. The walls were covered in garbage, the floor had a layer of sewer water, and there were flies all around it.

"What happened to this place!?" She said as she reached Papyrus. "WELL, EVER SINCE _SHE_ DIED, IT SEEMS THAT EVERYTHING HAS BEEN GOING DOWNHILL."

As they continued walking down the hallway, he continued his tale, this time, his voice was filled with more despair. "AFTERWARD, I ABANDONED MY BROTHER, KING SANS, AFTER HE DECIDED TO WAGE WAR ON THE HUMANS FOR REVENGE."

They turned a corner of the hallway as Papyrus continued his tale. "ONCE I LEFT, I REALIZED I HAD NOWHERE TO GO, SO I FOUND REFUGE IN THIS 'SHELTER', TO SAY THE LEAST."

As they reached near the door, Papyrus said the last part of his story. "I TRIED TO CLEAN UP MY 'HOME' AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE, BUT NO MATTER HOW MUCH I CLEAN THE BASEMENT, IT SOMEHOW ALWAYS COMES BACK THE NEXT DAY. AH, WE ARRIVED!"'

They finally reached the doorway. "SO, FRISK, ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT!?" Before Frisk could answer his question, Papyrus said "HERE I COME!"

 **-In battle-**

Frisk felt a something 'burst' out of her chest. She looked down and saw a red heart. "W-Why is my heart out!?" She said, his face and voice showing how confused she was.

"OK, HERE I COME!" Papyrus sent a wave of bones after him. The bones nearly missed her heart, but hit her actual body.

But for some reason, she didn't fill the pain. "JUST SO YOU KNOW, THE ATTACKS ONLY AFFECT YOUR SOUL, NOT YOUR PHYSICAL BODY! BUT, YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNEW THAT, DIDN'T YOU!"

 _So, it's called a soul._ Frisk thought to herself.

Suddenly, four buttons came up in front of her from out of nowhere. "NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!" The buttons were Fight, Act, Items, and Mercy.

She put her hand over Act and pressed it. More words came up. Check and Talk. She pressed check and a small 'bio' came up.

*Papyrus ATK 80 DEF 80

*Couldn't even cook for his own life.

"HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!" Papyrus angrily yelled.

*Defense and Attack lowered!

"OK, I guess that's nice…" She said as she dodged an incoming attack.

"OH! NICE DODGE! BUT CAN YOU DODGE THIS!?" Papyrus said in excitement.

He summoned a huge Gaster Blaster. "ARE YOU READY?! CAUSE HERE I GO!"

The Gaster Blaster shot a huge wave of spaghetti at Frisk. She knew if she didn't dodge this, she would be instantly pulverized by the horrible spaghetti.

She just barely dodged it, her soul taking a huge hit. "HEY! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO DODGE IT FULLY!" Papyrus realized the mistake he made and said "I MEAN, UHHHHHH, DANGIT, I MISSED!"

After Frisk heard that, she easily determined that Papyrus didn't want to fight her. When it was her turn, she pressed *Mercy, then *Spare. "…." Papyrus didn't reply to her action and continued his attack. He threw a huge blue bone and he said "STAND STILL!"

Frisk listened to his advice and stood still. The attack phased right threw her and he said "GOOD JOB, FRISK. OOPS, I MEANT, YOU FAILED, FRISK! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO GET HIT!"

Frisk couldn't help, but chuckle at Papyrus' attempt at trying to be mean.

"HEY, DON'T LAUGH AT ME! I'LL STOP YOU FROM LEAVING THE RUINS."

Frisk *Spared him again. Every time she did this, his attacks seemed to get less intense.

"WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING, FRISK!? DID I BREAK YOU!?" Papyrus asked out of fear and confusion. He changed Frisk's gravity and sent a nearly undodgeable bone.

But with determination, Frisk jumped over it as if it was nothing. Papyrus' eyes nearly popped out (somehow) as Frisk reached the roof of the basement when jumping over the bone.

"….I'M NOT GOING TO EVEN QUESTION THAT." He told himself.

Frisk spared him again, and Papyrus sighed. "I GUESS YOU WANT TO LEAVE THE RUINS THAT BAD, HUH?" A rain of bones came down from the top, missing Frisk on purpose.

She spared him again, and Papyrus told her "IF YOU LEAVE, YOU'LL BE JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER CHILDREN. THEY WILL COME AND THEY DIED BY THE MONSTERS OUTSIDE."

Frisk kept on sparing, and after a few times, Papyrus finally gave in. "WOW. I COULDN'T EVEN STOP ONE CHILD….."

Frisk soul went back into her chest and thought _, Is it finally over?_ She looked at Papyrus, waiting for him to say something.

"….I GUESS IT WOULD BE UNFAIR TO PUT YOU UNDER HOUSE ARREST FOREVER. THE RUINS DO BECOME QUITE SMALL ONCE YOU LEARN EVERY NOOK AND CRANNY OF THIS PLACE." He told her.

He opened the door behind him and said "I-I GUESS I'LL ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE." He slowly walked over to Frisk and gave her a big hug.

Frisk nearly choked up with tears, but somehow held them back and returned the hug.

Papyrus let go of the hug and said "REMEMBER FRISK. IF YOUR PLAN DOESN'T WORK OUT, PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET. AND IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, GIVE ME A CALL FROM A PHONE."

Papyrus grabbed a paper from his back pocket with somewhat legible writing on it. There were 8 numbers on it which seemed to be his phone number.

"WELL… I GUESS THIS IS GOODBYE. GOODBYE." Papyrus said as he left towards the basement stairs.

He turned to her for one last look, then left.

Frisk stood there for 5 minutes, then decided to leave. When she exited the door, she felt a cold shiver, as if a ghost was following her.

But she brushed it off, and went out the door. She was greeted with a bright light and a "Hello!"

 **-Author's Notes-**

 **Whoa, Bud is actually keeping up with his schedule…. WHAT? Seriously, I had 100 words to go on Tuesday, yet I decided to put it off until Sunday!**

 **Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoy this chapter, and I MIGHT not be able to keep up with the schedule since I have a new baby brother.**

 **Well, that's it. See you guys next Monday!**


	3. The New 'Enemy'

Frisk quickly turned to meet the person and it was floating,white ghost. "Hello! I'm…. Ghosty! Ghosty the Ghost!"

 _Oh my god, oh my god, she's totally not going to believe this. She's not THAT dumb._ Ghosty thought to himself in his head.

"OK, then…. Ghosty." Frisk said, not believing that was his name. BUT, it wasn't too much of a stretch to believe that was his name, since she met a frog named 'Froggit' on the way to Papyrus' house.

Ghost stared at her with disbelief. _OK, maybe she is that dumb…._

"Where are we?" She asked. Around her, there was green and red goo, with some white mixed in it, and there were trees as far as the eye could see.

There seemed to be a very faint white path going through the trees, but it was very hard to see. Other then that, there were only trees around her and the Ruins door right behind her.

"We're in Snowdin." Ghosty told her. "But trust me, it's not just snow that's mixed in there." Frisk took a long look in the snow, and regretfully asked "What is it?"

Ghosty showed a huge smile and said "Garbage and….. _**BLOOD**_." Frisk instantly jumped on to a tree and hugged it for dear life, not wanting to touch the ground.

While laughing, Ghosty said "Don't was worry! This blood is stained from like, 20 years ago!" Frisk got down from the tree and stared angrily at Ghosty.

"What!? It was just a prank, bro!" Frisk ignored him and followed the faint path through the trees. "Wait up! OK, I promise not to do any pranks, just don't leave me!" Normally, Frisk would've ignored him and left, but something about the fear in his voice stopped her.

She turned and said "OK, but you have to PROMISE." He smiled and said back to her "I PROMISE."

"OK, I'll allow you to come with me." She said as Ghosty happily followed her.

Frisk had to weave and dodge a few trees, with Ghosty snickering as she failed some, but she ignored him.

Finally, after a few minutes of losing her path, she finally reached a bridge. "OK, just cross it. If I recall correctly, no one hangs around this place."

Right as he said that, a knife that came out of nowhere gently grazed her head. "RUN!" Ghosty told her, while floating across the bridge.

More knives started passing by her, just barely missing her.

Frisk finally arrived at the bridge, but before she could cross, someone appeared out from the trees, holding a knife up to her throat.

"Who are you?" The voice asked. "F-Frisk!" Frisk replied back to it.

The voice then said "Give me your ghost friend and I will let you go." She could see the voice's hand point over to Ghosty, who was hiding behind a tree, but was clearly visible.

 _What do they want Ghosty for?_ Frisk thought to herself. Before she could think, she blurted "Why should I!?"

The voice stood there in surprise, then gave a chuckle. "Wow, someone who actually CARES about the people around him." They removed the knife from Frisk's throat and said "My name is Chara. What's yours?"

Frisk stood there, stunned, trying to take what just happened in that one minute. But, she was thankful that she didn't lose her life.

The girl, Chara, was wearing a green coat,

"M-My name is Frisk. Why did you do that for?" She asked, wanting an answer.

Chara gave a quick laugh and explained "I just wanted to see if you were friendly or not, and wow, I'm surprised you actually valued someone else' life over yours!"

Chara put her hands into her jacket, pulling out another knife while saying "If you didn't, while, you were going to have a bad time, to say the least."

Frisk gulped and asked "Is anyone else here?"

Chara smiled and said "Well, we have my brother who's a human FANATIC. Trust me, if you see him, you better run! His puzzles are the deadliest!"

Frisk asked "What kind of 'dangerous'?"

Chara's smile weakened and said "The type of dangerous that could kill a human with one mistake."

Seeing Frisk's face turn sour, Ghosty came out from behind the tree and said "Let's just continue to the town."

All three of them started walking towards when Chara suddenly said "Quick, hide behind the conveniently shaped snowman!"

Frisk ran to what Chara pointed to. It was a snowman in the shape of Frisk.

Ghosty stared at the snowman and whispered "Too convenient, isn't it?"

Frisk nodded, but hid behind it anyways, scared that Chara may kill her is she doesn't.

Ghosty sighed and followed her, still wondering why this snowman was here.

"Chara! Have you found a human yet!?" A high-pitch voice came from the other side of where Chara was standing.

"Sure did, Asriel." Chara told him.

Frisk took a quick look to see

"Where are they!? Did you let them get away!?" Asriel asked angrily.

"Nope. They're behind the conveniently shaped snowman." Chara said, pointing at the conveniently shaped snowman.

"SUREEEE. I'll TOTALLY believe that." Asriel said angrily. "Just admit it! You never FOUND a human! You're just lazy, just like King Sans!"

Chara's voice was getting angry. "No, I am not lazy like king Sans! I actually found a human!" She angrily yelled.

"OK, so what you're saying is, if I go behind the conveniently snowman, there's going to be a human that I can bring to mom?" Asriel asked, calming down.

Chara also calmed down and said "Yes. Yes you will."

"Fine, I'll go check, but if no one is there, then I'll be angry!" He said, as he angrily stomped off towards the snowman.

"Why did she sell us out for!?" Frisk whispered in disbelief.

"Welp, it was nice knowing you Frisk." Ghosty said, disappearing into the ground.

"Of course he would leave me, that little….." Frisk said to herself, looking for something to defend herself with.

She found what looked like to be a glove and put it one her hand. "Please let this work!"

Asriel reached the snowman and looked behind it. The moment he reached it, Frisk delivered a huge punch to his throat and ran.

Asriel feel to his knees and tried to yell something, but it came out as a strangled yelp.

"Told ya there was a human." Chara said with a big smile on her face as she went to help out her brother.

 **-1 Minute Later-**

Frisk finally stopped in front of a huge chasm. "D-Did I get away?" She asked herself.

Right next to her, she saw another one of those golden stars. "That again?"

She walked over and place her hand over it.

 ***Seeing the chasm makes you feel discouraged, but knowing that you will somehow cross the chasm makes you fell determined.**

Two options came up: 'Save' and 'Continue'. Not knowing what this was, she pressed 'Save' and quit out of it.

"Wow, I'm surprised you're still alive!" Frisk turned around and saw Ghosty rising up from the ground.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Frisk said with an angry face.

"Whatever." Ghosty said while rolling his eyes. "How are you going to get across?"

Right as he said that, a big rock hit her in the head, pushing her down the chasm.

 **-Author's Notes-**

 **This chapter was REALLY fun to make. Everything just placed itself together, like a puzzle. Also, I want to change the schedule to Friday, so expect chapters going up on that day.**

 **With that said, on to the reviews!**

 **-Reviews-**

MissInkPen

'Storyshift seems like an interesting AU. I had no clue what it was so I took a look after reading this, mostly so I could understand why Papyrus was playing the part of Toriel. I'm really curious to see how the decay affects the Underground and the characters. Can't wait for next Monday!'

 **I'm glad you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun working on it, so it makes me glad when people can enjoy my work with me… Thanks!**

TheHerobriner

'you know, in most other AU's, monsters don't need to return to the surface. it's uncomfortable, sure, but they will survive... here, they wont. they NEED to return to the surface. on a side note, who wants to bet that Chara tries to mug frisk, before seeing that they are human (and don't exactly have anything valuable)'

 **Definitely. Because of _his_ death, they're basically forced out of their home, except they can't even escape their homes! And trust me, it doesn't just affect them.**

 **Plus, here's a cookie for almost getting it right!**

The Rude Girl

'God the underground in this AU is such a shit hole.. Looks like they are in desperate need to get out, lucky for them, Frisk is there~! Really loved Paps in this chap. Also, i havent looked at anything StoryShift related tbh so i have no idea who is saying "Hello" at the end, taking over Sans' role'

 **Yeah, it's REALLY bad! Yep, Frisk to the rescue! Thanks! I usually have a hard time writing SS!Pap, so thanks for that! Well, Chara takes up the role of Sans, but I wanted Ghosty (SpoilersNapstablookSpoilers) to show up, since he didn't get a chance with Pap around Frisk the whole time, therefore, not being able to go around her.**

 **-Ending Outro-**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter! If you enjoyed, leave a review! And if that's not you cup of tea, then just follow this story! Of course, not EVERYONE likes to review or follow, so just favorite it! (I mean, of course, you don't HAVE to do any of these thing, it'd just make me happy…..) Goodbye~!**


	4. Doggo

As Frisk fell, she looked up and saw Ghosty's face filled with terror as she fell. How did she fall?

There was no one behind her. Or at least she thinks there wasn't….

 _Ghosty's face was filled with surprise and horror, so it couldn't have been him..._ Frisk thought to herself. _Did Chara or Asriel somehow sneak up behind me?_

Whoever it was, it didn't matter, She was going to die anyways in a matter or time.

After what felt like forever, she finally reached the bottom with a sickening crack.

 **-In Her Mind-**

Frisk didn't feel dead. But at the same time, she didn't feel alive. Not in a philisophical way, but quite literally. To explain this easier, she.

She felt tired, but at the same time, fully awake.

She looked down at her body, and to her surprise, it had become nothing but a red outline.

In front of her was only one option. 'Continue'.

With nothing else to do, she pressed it. She was able to feel her feet again, then her legs.

She felt hungry. That must of meant her stomach and all her organs were back.

Her head and arms started hurting INTENSELY. It was painful, but after a minute, the pain stopped. Then, the whole world started filling with light.

 **-Back In Front Of The Chasm-**

After 5 minutes of the world filling with light, she suddenly appeared in front of the Chasm, seeimingly before she fell into it.

"OK, now I'm scared." Frisk said, looking around her.

Ghosty came out of the ground, saying "Wow, I'm actually surprised your still alive!"

Ghosty said the exact same thing he had said to her before Frisk died.

Frisk stared at him weirdly and said "How are we going to get across this chasm?"

"I don't know about you, but I can float across." Ghosty said as he floated over the chasm with ease.

Suddenly, Frisk remembered about her falling down the chasm. She quickly turned around just in time to see a rock coming her way a dangerous speeds.

Frisk dodged just in the nick of time, with the rock falling down the chasm.

Frisk looked back in the direction of therock, and Chara was right in front of here.

"Ay, you actually dodged it!" Chara said, with a smile. "Now come here. I'll show you a shortcut."

Frisk was confused and angry by what happened, but on instinct, followed her anyways.

"W-Wait for me!" Ghosty said, floating after them.

"Why did you do that for?" Frisk angerily asked as they went into the treeline.

"Because I wanted to see if you had any sense of survival. If you could anticipate the surroundings around you, then you can obviously survive in the Underground." Chara explained to her.

Frisk really didn't believe it, but played along with it.

"Anyways," Frisk started, "Is Asriel alright?" She worringly asked.

Chara laughed and said "Oh it was HILARIOUS! He totally got what he deserved!"

Ghosty interuppted and said "I thought that you cared about him!"

"I did, until _he_ died. After that, Asriel has just been a huge butt to everyone. Anyways, we arrived." Chara said.

Ghosty and Frisk looked behind them and saw the huge chasm behind them. They looked at it in confusion, not knowing or remembering how they got passed it.

"How did we-" Before Frisk could finish asking her question, Chara simply answered "Shortcut."

They continued walking into they got to a small shaped sentry post. "What's this supposed to be?" Frisk asked.

"Just a royal guard post. Nothing to be scared of, since most of them are completely hopeless at fighting." Chara answered, shaking her head in disappointent.

As they walked by it, a dog came out of the sentry post.

"Did I just see someone move?" He said to himself. The dog stared harder. "Don't move!"

Frisk and Chara's soul came out, just as a blue knife came there way. Frisk already knew how to dodge this from Papyrus' fight, so she just stood still.

Chara also did the same. Afterwards, Frisk pressed *ACT, then she pressed *PET.

The dog suddenly went crazy, repeating the phrase "Someone pet me!? Pet, pat, pot, pat, pot, pet?!"

One moreblue, wobbly blade came and Frisk *SPARE. The battle was over and their souls when back in.

"Well, that was weird." Ghosty said as they walked on.

"Who is he?" Frisk asked. "Doggo. He can't see anything unless you're moving, so he's pretty useless. Not only that, his only attack is a move that you can STAND through it!" Chara explained to her.

"That's sad. I wonder how he is able live his life?" Frisk worringly asked.

Chara smiled and said "You worry too much, you know? Just live life on your own. Who cares about other people. If you be selfish, you'll live a succesful and meaningful life!"

Frisk's face went to anger. "Why would you abandon them!? Would you like it if you could barely see anything and no one will help you!"

Chara flinched from her comment, but quickly recovered and said "Wow, you're too much of a pacifist to survive a DAY here."

Frisk turned the other way and started walking back to Doggo's sentry post. "You're going to help him?" Chara asked her.

"Of course I will, unlike you!" Frisk said. Ghosty did a shrug(?) and followed Frisk.

"That girl is probably the nicest person here, of course, right next to dad." Chara quietly said as she continued her walk towards Snowdin.

 **-Author's Note-**

 **You know, I'm surprised that this hasn't gotten any hate. You know what I mean? Like PM hate. Yay, I guess?**

 **Anyways, I had fun writing this, like always. This chapter was PRETTY easy to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember, review constructive criticism, no flame, and have a nice day!**


End file.
